


little things

by Mrfoox



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrfoox/pseuds/Mrfoox





	little things

Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at http://archiveofourown.org/works/645574.  
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences Archive Warning: Major Character Death Category: M/M Fandom: own characters - Fandom, OC - Fandom Relationship: Friendship - Relationship, Romantic - Relationship Additional Tags: Angst, Fluff, Character Death Stats: Published: 2013-01-01 Updated: 2013-07-30 Chapters: 7/? Words: 3616  
Little things  
by adnarim97  
Summary  
Much old, very shitty  
Cold  
Chapter Summary  
Marcus POV Words; 503 Summary; going to the store in winter is cold  
It was a snowy day in January. It was cold, but two boys was still out walking. One of them was a little taller and skinnier than the other, with a big jacket that was red and back, and on his head he had a cap that coverd up his blond short hair. His name was Olle. The second boy was a little shorter and not as thin as the taller boy, he was a little more chubby. He wore a purple jacket which he had used for quite some time now, he didn't wear anything on his head, so you could clearly see his messy darker blonde hair, Marcus. "tch, it's fucking freezing outside" the smaller boy said with a grimace. The other boy just looked down at his friend and simply replied; "aa, yes" "why did we even go outside to begin with?" Marcus continued with a irritated voice. The other one shrugged before answering "weren't you the one that wanted some candy and stuff from the store?" he looked down at his smaller friend. Marcus got a darker shade of pink on his cheeks after his friends remark. It was true that he was the one that had come up with the idea not long ago. And also he was the one that enjoyed sweets, not his friend. "w-well yes, but you could have stopped me you know!" Olle got a confused look at his face "huuh? Stopped you?" "yeah! Then we wouldn't be out here freezing our asses off!" he replied with a whining voice. "… I don't think it's so cold" Olle said calmly. His friend snapped his head up to look angrily at him. "maybe cuz you have that huge jacket!" he pointed at the taller boys chest "it's fucking huge even on you! I bet you never have to freeze in that shit!" the other one chuckles at his friends words and drags down the zipper on his jacket. "idiot, what are you doing?" Marcus said. "close your jacket!" "eeh? Weren't you freezing?" Olle answered. "well yes! But-" "well then" the boy with the cap took a hold of each end of his jackets sides and held it out as much as he could, like he wanted to swallow his friends with it. He quickly took a step forward before the other one could protest and swapped his jacket around him. The boy with the messy hair was stunned from his friends act and didn't move nor say anything, all he could do was stand there, hear the larger boys heartbeat and feel his sent and warmth so close to himself. "better?" the taller one asked, and Marcus knew, without seeing his face that he was smiling. A sigh came from his mouth as he wrapped his arms around the other ones waist. "yeah" They didn't say more. Words wasn't needed. They stood there for a while, sharing body heath and listening to the stillness in the little town, before continuing their trip to the store.  
Change  
Chapter Summary  
Marcus POV Words; 665 Summary; thinking back on the past  
Chapter Notes  
Miranda trying to write angst (and failing)  
Things wasn't like before. It had changed. We had changed. Or maybe we haven't, but our relationship had. It scared me. Before we were always togheter, getting into trouble, laughing, talking, even screaming and shouting (mostly in class). We did everything togheter. Now… now we're just like strangers. We don't exchange any words. We do nothing.  
Sometimes when I lay in bed I think about it, about us.The stuff we did. The things we said we would do. And everytime I think about it it feels like a big weight is put on my chest, I can't breath. I can't move, I'm paralysed, numb. And I can't stop thinking about us either when that feeling comes, no I'm dragged further in, more memories is coming, and they are becoming clearer. His smile, laughter, voice, eyes, mouth, everything about him becomes as clear as a glas of water.  
It feels like if I reached out I'd be able to touch him. But I can't. I can't move. I want to call for him, it feels like if I did he'd hear me. But I can't. I can't breath. Can't talk. Numb. Memories. So many of them.  
*****  
The rain was pouring down and he and me was outside, soaking wet. He was just some meters away from me, laughing hysterically. I too was laughing, with him. He stretched both his arms out on either side of him, liften them up, put his head back and screamed up into the sky. It was raining so hard that I bet no one could hear it if they weren't close by. It didn't matter if anyone heared or not, I didn't care and I'm pretty sure he didn't either. After his animalistic screamed had died out he just staned there breathing heavily, his eyes closed, smiling. "this feels so good" he growled. I eyed him up and down. His clothes was slimmed against his body because of the rain, so you could clearly see the curves of his thin body. And his face. The way the water was streaming down his face, it looked like he was crying. I got hit by a sudden urge to hold him. I moved myself closer, reached out my right hand toward him. I lightly put my hand to his cheek, causing him to open his eyes. A stupid expressions came over his face, and he looked on me with big eyes. I moved my hand slowly and carefully on his cheek, feeling the water on his face, but also the warmth from his skin. He opend his mouth as to say something, but nothing came out. Now he looked scared, like he thought I'd hit him, or hurt him. I wanted to tell him something that would calm him, but before I had the chance he spoke; "what is it?" he asked rather blunt. His eyebrows was placed high on his forehead.  
"heh" I removed my hand "nothing" I turned around "nothing at all"  
*****  
All the countless times we'd messed around with the teachers. And some students as well. It felt so good at the time, like we could do anything, as long as we were togheter.  
Trowing things, pens, rubbers. Kicking stuff, doors, tables, chairs. Making a mess. That was what we enjoyed doing. Pissing other people off, and watching how they slowly looses their cool, pushing all their buttoms at onse, that was our picture of fun.  
That are no more. We are no more. We are only a memory that I replay to myself over and over. Like a song stuck on repeat.  
And tonight I will most likely dream about him again, as I do so very often now a days. I close my eyes. The heavy burden was still on my chest but it have become a little lighter. I could feel how I slowly was drifting of to sleep.  
I guess it's true what they say; you never really know what you got until it's gone  
Don't say good bye  
Chapter Summary  
Erm… I have no clue if I nailed this or if it's just cheesy as fuck >.>  
Marcus POV Words; 520 Summary; their goodbye  
Here we were standing. Both of us. He and me. Most likely for the last time. Our parents didn't want us to socialize anymore. We weren't allowed to.  
It was December, three days after Christmas. We were standing outside of my house. This was our last day as friends. The moment his feet have left our yard, we'd no longer be friends. We would more or less be strangers for each other.  
None of us spoke, but both of us knew our time was running out. I lifted my eyes from the ground and looked up at my taller friend. He did the same, and we looked at each other. "i…" I stared "…had a lot of fun" such childish and simple words, but it was all I could think of. My friend flashed me one of his stupid smiles. "yeah, it was a lot of fun" we went silent again. Our gaces went up to the stary sky upove us. The sky really was beautiful. My friend let out a sigh and said with a quiet voice; "why couldn't there be a falling star, so we could wish this away…" "… yeah" it was a childish thing to say, but a wish wouldn't be bad at all. I turned my eyes toward my skinny friend again. "I guess we should say good bye" he didn't answer me, he just continued to look on the glittering stars. "… I don't want to say good bye though" I finished. "then let's don't" his icy blue eyes met mine with a serious look on his face. I smiled a bittersweet smile and nodded. He then pointed up on the sky toward a big star while he asked "do you see that star?" "yeah" I answerd, then he moved his finger to the left to another star that was about the same size as the first one. "and do you see that one?" I nodded. "did you know that those two aren't stars. Those are planets" he looked on me and smiled "those planets are like us. They are far apart now, but they come closer and closer for every year, and every day. One day they'll be next to each other again. And so will we" he then turned around toward me and put out his hand. His words was still ringing in my ear. Everytime he said something smart he always makes me as suprised. He looks and acts as a real idiot all the time, but he truly are smart and wise. And I always forgets it. I then took his hand. And we smiled toward each other. "oh and happy new year. I hope 2012 will be good for you man" I chuckled at his words. "thank you, I wish you the same" we let go and he turned around to leave. Before he came outside of our yard I shouted "let's meet again! Let's be friends later, when the time's right!" he looked back at me and grinned. "yes!"  
We were like planets he told me. We would come closer and closer. Until we were back togheter  
again.  
Actor  
Chapter Summary  
Marcus POV Words; 326 Summary; he was an actor  
I had always been a good actor. Nobody really knew about it though. It's not like I run around and tell people about it. Acting, meant doing something which was a complete lie, but making the people around you belive it was real. I was so good at it that I sometimes scared myself. I could feel broken, scared, sad, angry but I still put a smile on my face and joked around like nothing was wrong at all. And people belived it. Always. My parents belived it, my friends, the teachers at school, they all belived it. I'm an amazing actor.  
There has only been one person that had seen through my acting. He's no longer part of my life though, which hurt. Everyday I saw him in school and my heart arched, but I wore a smile and no one questioned me. He was the only one who had ever seen through my acting.  
One evening we had been on our way to his place. It was Friday and the bus had stopped at a bus- stop not far from his house. His twin sister had taken an earlier bus, so she was already home. Suddenly he had just asked me; "doesn't it hurt?" I had been completely lost at his words, but he had continued. "I mean, you wear your smile all the time, but you look like you're in pain" my mouth had opend but no words had came out "it's okay to say that it hurts if it does" and then he'd looked at me with a puzzled expression.  
He didn't talk anymore about it after that.  
Sometimes I wondered if he still knew that I was hurting now, more than ever. I wondered if when he looked at me he saw all the pain and sadness I felt. I also wondered that if he knew that I was hurting, if he knew the reason behind it. Because he was the reason.  
Only people  
Chapter Summary  
Marcus POV Words; 248 Summary; -  
Chapter Notes  
So in the beggining I was going to add a chapter from o's pov bUT I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT AND I'M STill pretty pissed about it...  
Sometimes I get the feeling that you and me are the only people in the world.  
No, that's not quite right. I know there's others, I see them, but they don't matter. It's like they are ghosts, I can see them but their presence are light. So light that I barely could see them, and their voices are low, almost like a whisper.  
But yours aren't. I can see you clearly. Your voice is strong, drowning all the other noices around you. You always have my fullest attention. Every word you say, every move you make and every breath you take, I listens and watches it all. Devouring it. And I could never have enough, I always wanted more. So I talked to you, asked you questions, then I was able to hear more of your words, your voice.  
You were also much brighter than the others. It was like you illuminated the whole room when you walked in. If you're in a crowd I could easily spot you becuase the others didn't shine the way you did.  
I've always thought that way about you.  
I'd never tell you though. Becuase what if I did tell you, and you got creeped out? Your once warm and friendly eyes would turn cold and judging. And your voice would slowly die. I wouldn't be able to hear it anymore. Only the thought of that made me scared… so I shut my mouth about it.  
No I didn't tell you. Ever.  
Death  
Chapter Summary  
Olles & Marcus POV Words; 1030 Summary; the two sides of death, the one who experience it and the one who witnesse it.  
Did you know that right before your death you have some kind of realizing?  
At first you think stuff like 'this might kill me, I might die', and shortly after those toughts you can hear your pulse heighten, you hear it dumbing in your head. You're scared, there was so many things you wanted to do, places you wanted to see, people you wanted to meet, things you wanted to tell people around you, things you wanted to apologize for.  
Then just suddenly you realize it.  
'I'm going to die' not 'i might die' but 'i will die'. And you accept it, you don't like it, but that's the way it its.  
It's at this part where everything starts to go slow. You see the speeding car, coming against you, it's close, but it's not moving fast anymore, in a matter of fact it barley moves at all. You take in the surrounding. The summer heat, the dark asphalt underneath you, where you'll be laying shortly, dead. It's still frightening, the thought, but there's nothing you can do about it. You take in the people around you, the lady with a little child next to her barley 20 meters infront of you, that old man on the bicycle nearby, his back against you.  
And your friend. The friend that wasn't far behind you. He too must be scared, but he will not have the same experience as you have. He will not get to the stage where he 'accepts it'. No. He along with the other people around the streets will hear the sound of your body hitting the car, then the ground. They'll see a limb body, coverd in blood, dead, no future, no longer part of the world of the living. They'll all be frightened. Your friend will be devastated, he won't understand what happend, or why. Thinking things like 'these things don't happen, no not me, not him, no', maybe he'll scream, cry. His knees growing weak, falling to the ground, his eyes on your body, your corpse. But you won't get to witness his reaction, you'll be dead.  
Still you don't know what will happen to you after you're dead, you hope you won't have to stay where you are, not being able to speak or touch anything or anyone. You hope, that's all you can do.  
Time felt like it still was almost standing still, but the car was almost at me now. 'It's the end' you think, and just as you think those words it was like someone pulled a switch, time was moving again. The last thing you hear is your friend behind you, screaming your name, in such an painful way, so much agony, like he would be able to save you by calling on you. He won't. Yes you really do hope you will get to leave this place, you wouldn't be able to stand your friends cries in dispair. His usally smiling face coverd in tears.  
-  
You and your friend had been on your way down to the 'central' part of the city to buy some ice cream. It was really hot outside, the sun shining down on both of you, reminding you that soon it would be summer, and summer meant summer vacation, which meant no school.  
You had both been laughing, side by side, talking about nothing in particular. Suddenly your taller friend had made a sudden dash forward, not far, only about two meters. You smiled to him and shook your head. He was truly an idiot. Now he was about to cross the road, that you had done many times before. You heared a mechanic noise to your left. The second you heared it you knew it was a speeding car, coming against your friend. He must have heared it as well, he turned his head toward it, his blue eyes coverd in fear. You couldn't even imagine how your own eyes looked.  
'is he going to die?' you think, as you could see the car. It felt like your heart stopped. You shout his name, loud, he didn't turn his head toward you, the car didn't stop, and no one came to save your best friend. A crashing sound. Your friend flew, for a split second. Over the car, and onto the ground. Blood. Coming from him, his head. You vaguely hear a woman scream, shortly after that a child crying. You don't run to his aid. That isn't necessary. Three step and you're at his side. You sink down to him.  
"no… no, no" you shake your head. The words pouring out from you. "why… why didn't you stay at my side?" your hands then reach down to touch him. Your own hands are shaking, while his are stil, like they were made out of stone. You touch his face. Your hands run through his hair, they touch his checks, his lips. "d-damn it, if you stayed at my side you wouldn't…" you feel tears running down your face. How long had they been there, you think for a second. You get cut off though, as you hear a man talking  
"… didn't mean to, is he okay?" you see him come closer he reaches out his hand, he's about to touch your friend. You snap, the man who just drove into my friend, taking his life from him, is asking if he's okay? Like some sort of reflex you press your friend against your chest, as to protect him.  
"don't fucking touch him" you said, pressing your friend closer. The man just continued.  
"i- I didn't mean to, didn't see him!" he said, now he put his hand out toward you.  
"don't touch him or me with your filthy hands, murderer!" you shouted, which got the guy to back away.  
You held your dead best friend, whispering to yourself 'this isn't happening, this isn't happening' over and over, as if it would change the outcome.  
{Right before the car had hit him, I thought I had seen a faint smile on him, a pitiful smile. For some reason it felt like that smile was directed toward me, as he was pitying me}  
Chapter 7  
Chapter Summary  
Wrote this is may don't rember so much…  
He pulled me close to him, put his arms around me, and buried his face in my hair. "h-hey" I tried to set myself free from his embrace. Damn, I know he's taller than me and all, but it feels like his arms are gonna swallow me whole. He's like a pillar.  
He took a deep breath, and tickled me along with it. "what are you doing?" I tried to sound angry, but I'm pretty sure I failed. He moved his face down to my neck. "hey!" why wasn't he answering? What was he planing? And why the heck did he have to do this in school, down in the corridor where the toilets were? There was always people walking around here, if they weren't on their way to the bathroom they most likely was going to Oasen. "are you listening?" "you smell good" "… what?" I should be used to his bluntness by now. He usaly says what's on his mind. But… "I smell good?" … was that a compliment or what? "mmm…" he took another deep breathe. Fuck, it tickles! "… yeah" his voice was muffled becuase of his… position. "yeah? What do I smell like then?" he was quiet for a while before answering me. "you smell like you" … jackass… what kind of sentence was that? "I like your smell" he continued. "… thanks…?" how do you even reply to that? "… do you think you can let me go? You get to smell me as much as you want when we're at my place later" he didn't reply. "… i'll let you ride on my back to the classroom" after my proposal he slowly retreated himself from me. His face looked the same as always, a childish smile was painted on it. And I couldn't help but grin back at him. I then turned around and held my arms out, while bowing myself forward a little. Soon my friend jumped upon my back and I carried him to our next class.  
Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
